Life As We Know It
by AvrilBurkhart
Summary: Damon and Elena dealing with their new life together. Sort of a sequel to 'Don't Ever Look Back' since some people wanted to see more of their life together ;
1. The Babysitters

**A/N: **This is going to be a short story, like maybe 10 chapters, about basically where I left off in my other story 'Don't Ever Look Back' with the cute little adorable children that they all had. So, here it goes, I hope you guys like it! Oh, and yes, I did name this after that one movie 'Life As We Know It' the one with Josh Duhamel and Katherine Heigl because I just finished watching it before writing this chapter and I have no creativity whatsoever when it comes to names or titles. xoxo, Avril

P.S. This chapter is for Maddie and Lauren, I love you guys so much!

* * *

**Chapter One: **The Babysitters

"Daddy! Look, look! Don't we look like princesses?" Rachel asked and tugged on Damon's pants to make him turn around and look over at her and Santana who were all dressed up

"You both look like the most beautiful little princesses I have ever seen" Damon smiled and leaned over to kiss them both on the forehead "You girls know where Mommy is?"

"She's upstairs" Santana said "She's talking to Aunt Caroline on the phone"

"…That's usually never good" Damon sighed "Play nice for a minute girls, and stay inside" Damon said before he walked off upstairs to go find Elena

Damon walked upstairs and found Elena in Rachel and Santana's room making their beds and talking to Caroline on the phone at the same time; Damon wondered sometimes how Elena could multi-task all the time, but he figured it must be a girl thing since Caroline, Bonnie, and Jenna can all multi-task really well too. But when Elena noticed Damon in the room, she wrapped up her phone call with Damon and looked over at him.

"We're going out tonight" Elena said

It wasn't a question, but more like a statement.

"…You just decided that we are going out tonight?" Damon asked

"Yep. With Stefan and Caroline"

"Great, double date" Damon said and rolled his eyes

"Come on Damon, it'll be fun- Wait…where did you leave Santana and Rachel?" Elena asked noticing they weren't following Damon around

"…Kitchen, why?" Damon asked curiously

"You left them in the kitchen? Great" Elena sighed and walked past Damon out of the girls room and Damon followed her confused for a minute, but realized what she was talking about when they reached the kitchen and saw a very guilty Rachel and Santana eating way too many cookies.

"…I wasn't supposed to leave them in the kitchen, was I?" Damon asked Elena

"Nope" Elena sighed

* * *

"Let me see if I got all of this," Damon sighed and stood outside the bathroom door where Elena was getting ready "Stefan and Caroline and bringing Brittany and Luna over here and while we're out we're having two babysitters we have never met before coming here to watch them"

"Damon, you've met them before" Elena sighed

"…When was that?" Damon asked confused

"At the Founder's Day party last year" Elena said "You remember, Caroline's nieces?"

"Oh, right" Damon said "…I'm surprised we don't have like 10 babysitters coming to watch them"

"Damon, it's getting close to their bedtime anyway, I bet everything will go smoothly. All they have to do is put them to bed and that's it. What could go wrong?" Elena asked noticing that Damon was getting worried now

"You know, maybe we shouldn't go now. I mean, what if-"

"Damon, you're worrying way too much" Elena said and walked out of the bathroom and over to Damon now "Everything will be fine. Okay?"

"…Okay" Damon sighed

"I know you are overly protective with our little girls, but it's just one night." Elena said

"You remember five years ago. Remember all the crap that used to happen in just **one night**. What about when Katherine came back in town? Or when all those werewolves-"

"Damon, that was five years ago. Katherine is running off somewhere far away from here, the only werewolf left in Mystic Falls is Tyler and he locks himself up on full moons" Elena said "We have nothing to worry about anymore, all we have to worry about is you letting Rachel and Santana date when they get older"

"Which is **not** going to happen" Damon said

"And why is that?" Elena asked

"Because, every guy thinks exactly like me, and that's not a good thing" Damon sighed

Elena just smiled and kissed Damon on the cheek. "You worry too much" Elena said

"Says the woman who used to worry enough for the entire state of Virginia" Damon said with a smirk "What happened to the overly worried Elena Gilbert anyway?"

"She disappeared and turned into the less worried Elena Salvatore" Elena smiled and kissed Damon and suddenly they heard someone knocking on the door downstairs "That's probably Stefan and Caroline, go get it" Elena said and walked back into the bathroom and Damon walked out of the room and downstairs

And of course, it was Stefan and Caroline with their two little girls who were anything but tired and practically ran into the house when Damon opened the door and they went to go find Rachel and Santana who were up in their room watching a movie.

"Something tells me their not tired" Damon said

"You'd be right" Caroline sighed "_Somone_, let them have chocolate before we left the house" Caroline said and glared at Stefan before she walked in and Stefan walked in behind her and looked like a puppy that just got yelled at

"Aw, now don't you two look like the picture perfect couple" Damon said with a smirk

"I don't need your sarcasm tonight Damon" Caroline glared at him before marching upstairs to go find Elena

"Well, she's going to be a ray of sunshine tonight" Damon said

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Damon, I'm giving you full permission to get her wasted tonight" Stefan sighed

"I'll start as soon as we get her through the door of the restaurant" Damon said and a someone knocked on the door again and Damon answered it "And you must be the babysitters-"

"Lauren and Maddie" One of them finished his sentence and walked into the house

"Right, you're Caroline's-"

"Nieces" The other finished with a smile on her face and walked into the house too

"…Okay…if we're all done playing _Finish Damon's Sentence's _now, the-"

"Girls are upstairs watching a movie in their room, their bedtime is at 8" Elena said and walked down the stairs to meet them

"…Is everyone going to be finishing my sentences-"

"All night?" Stefan asked with a smirk on his face

"Okay, now you're just doing that to-"

"Piss you off?" Stefan asked again, still with a smirk on his face

"…Okay, let's go before I have to kill Stefan" Damon said and walked over to Elena

"Please. Feel free to kill him" Caroline said and stormed past Stefan and out the door

"Never mind, let's go before Caroline kills him" Damon sighed and saw Stefan walk out the front door after Caroline "You finish telling them everything, I gotta go before they kill each other" Damon sighed and looked over to the girls "Good luck" Damon said and kissed them both on the cheek before walking out of the house and having to break up the budding fight between Caroline and Stefan

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?" Damon asked Elena while they were having desert at the restaurant

"I'm sure Rachel and-"

"No, I meant the babysitters, Lauren and Maddie" Damon said

"…Why are we worrying about the babysitters?" Elena asked confused

"Because you know how the girls get when their all together…and hyper" Damon said

"I'm sure the girls are fine and that Lauren and Maddie are fine. They probably crashed by now anyway and their probably safe and sound in their beds asleep with Luna and Brittany" Elena smiled

"…If you say so. But I bet it'll be the babysitters in bed passed out by the time we get there" Damon said

* * *

"Well…the house is still standing, that's a good thing" Damon said as they walked into the house and started looking around for signs of life in here "Everything's still in place and no one is passed out on the floor…"

"I told you that you were over reacting" Elena said

"My question is, where are they?" Stefan asked walking into the house behind them and Caroline was left in the car passed out from drinking too much

"Let's check upstairs" Elena said and they all walked upstairs and into the girls room hoping to find the babysitters and the girls

"Daddy!" Brittany said and bolted out of the girls room and ran up to Stefan and grabbed onto his leg like her life depended on it and she had a huge smile on her face, she didn't look tired at all

"Sweetie, where's your sister?" Stefan asked

"Shh!" Brittany said "She's putting Maddie and Lauren to sleep with Rachel and Santana" Brittany whispered

Damon, Elena, and Stefan walked into the room now and saw the three little girls tucking a passed out Lauren and Maddie into bed. They looked like they had a rough night with the girls.

"Told you" Damon said to Elena with a smirk

"I'll get them home" Stefan said

"I'll help" Damon said and went over and picked up the sleeping Maddie and Lauren with Stefan

"What did you girls do to them?" Elena asked them while Damon and Stefan carried the baby sitters out of the room

"We played all night" Luna smiled

"We played dress-up" Rachel smiled

"And had a tea party" Santana added

"…That would explain why they were wearing tiara's" Elena sighed "Why aren't you all in bed, it's way past your bedtime"

"Because we weren't sleepy" Brittany smiled

"Well, it's bedtime" Elena said "Rachel, Santana, it's time to go to bed; Luna and Brittany, you're getting in the car with your Mommy and waiting for your Daddy to come back, okay?"

"Okay" They all sighed


	2. The Flu

**A/N: **You guys are so amazing! I'm glad everyone is liking the sequel so far! And, to **jacks-peapod** (I'm letting you know here because, I want everyone to know this) I am thinking of making maybe the last chapter (or maybe sooner, it depends) on when the girls are older and "Daddy's Little Girls" are starting dating…I think it'd be kinda funny to see how Damon would react to that, so, towards the end of this story, that will happen ;) But for now, the girls are all still little and, for this adventure the girls are going to be going through one of their first colds. xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Two: **The Flu

_Damon, _

_Went with Jenna to the doctors today since Alaric couldn't go with her. The girls went to their doctor yesterday and they already had their medicine this morning before I left. Just make sure they stay in bed today and get some __**rest**__. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you. _

_xoxo, Elena_

That was the note Elena left him on her pillow this morning. Damon knew he slept late, but he didn't think that he slept in late enough to miss Elena in the morning. He was up all last night though worrying about Rachel and Santana since they had a high fever last night. Damon never liked sicknesses, even back when he was human, especially back then since there wasn't really anything you could do when you were sick back in 1864. And even now in modern times, he still wasn't comfortable with his little girls being sick.

Damon made his way down to Rachel and Santana's room and saw them sleeping in bed still. It was weird to see them still sleeping at 10 in the morning, they were usually up and bouncing off the walls by now, or driving their teacher in school up a wall by now…well, at least Santana would be, Rachel was always pretty good in school. She usually kept to herself and did what the teacher said while Santana was a social butterfly and got in trouble…a lot. And even though Elena never would admit to it, but part of that fiery personality that Santana has, the stubbornness, it definitely comes from Elena. Damon could have stood there all day and watched them sleep, but he heard his cell phone ringing in the other room and he thought that it might be Elena. But once he got it, he grumbled as he answered it seeing that it was Stefan.

"What is it Stefan?" Damon asked as he answered

"It's Caroline" Caroline sighed

"What are you doing calling off of Stefan's phone?" Damon asked confused

"…I lost mine" Caroline said "The girls hid it on me somewhere in the house and I'm still trying to find it. And I was looking for Elena since she wasn't answering her phone, I wanted to see how Rachel and Santana were"

"Elena's at the doctor's with Jenna and the girls are fine, their sleeping right now" Damon sighed

"You need help with them today?" Caroline asked

"…What do you mean?" Damon asked

"…I mean do you need help taking care of them today. Brittany and Luna are at school and Stefan's doing something with Alaric and let's face it, when you think of someone warm and caring, you don't exactly come to mind" Caroline stated

"I can take care of my own kids!" Damon said

"I know you can, but they've never been sick before this, have they?" Caroline asked

"…No" Damon admitted

"And do you have any idea about what you're doing?" Caroline asked

"…Elena said they have to get some rest" Damon said

"Yeah, they do, but other than that?" Caroline asked

"No" Damon sighed

"So, would you like for me to come over there and help you today? Or do you wanna figure it out by yourself?" Caroline asked and Damon could tell she had a smirk plastered on her face now, knowing he would give in

"…Okay, fine, I need your help" Damon sighed "Only until Elena comes home though"

"Of course" Caroline smiled "I'll be over there in a few minutes"

"Okay" Damon sighed and ended the call first

* * *

Caroline was there five minutes later with a smile on her face as Damon let her into the house.

"So, where are they?" Caroline asked

"In the beds sleeping still" Damon said and shut the door and by the time he turned around, Caroline was gone and already upstairs

Damon walked upstairs to find Caroline and she had the girls awake so she could take their temperature. They looked like little wilted flowers that wanted to sleep all day instead of being up right now. But they let Caroline take their temperature, and once she was done, she let them go back to sleep.

"Well?" Damon asked

"Rachel's fever is at 100 and Santana has a 101 fever" Caroline sighed "They need to get some liquids in them to flush it out" She said and walked past Damon out of the room and into the kitchen and Damon stood there in the girls room and watched them toss and turn as they tried to sleep, he knew the fever was bugging them a lot since one minute they were kicking their blankets off and the next they were pulling them up. He wished he could do something, but he really had no idea what to do, so for once, he was trusting Caroline with everything.

* * *

Caroline was busy the whole afternoon, taking care of Rachel and Santana, she wanted to give Damon things to do so he wasn't just sitting there, watching her completely confused, but she could handle everything by herself, and that left Damon to pretty much watching her every move as she took care of Rachel and Santana.

"You know Damon, why don't you sit with them for a little, maybe put on a movie for them, and I'm gonna call Stefan and see how everything is going, okay?" Caroline said and stood up off of Rachel's bed

"Okay" Damon said and took Caroline's place as she walked out of the room "You girls wanna watch a movie?" Damon asked them and they silently nodded their heads "Which movie?"

"This one" Santana said and grabbed the movie that was right next to her on her bed and she leaned over to hand it to Damon

"_Bedtime Stories_?" Damon asked them and they both nodded with a smile on their face "Alright, I can tolerate Adam Sandler"

"Who?" Rachel asked

"…Never mind" Damon said and put the movie on for them and sat back down in-between Rachel and Santana's beds and watched the movie with them

* * *

Elena walked into the house and noticed it was too quiet in there. Before she could call for Damon, she saw Caroline walking down the stairs.

"Caroline, what's going on?" Elena asked

"I came over to help Damon with the girls today," Caroline said "Their all upstairs, Rachel and Santana are in their beds, Damon's there with them, sleeping, and their fevers have gone down so, I think they're getting better" Caroline smiled

"Thanks Care" Elena smiled

"No problem" Caroline said "But, you've got everything from here, I'm gonna go back home now, take care of Luna and Brittany, so, I'll see you later"

"Yeah, bye Caroline" Elena said

"Bye" Caroline smiled and head out the door

Elena walked upstairs and saw the girls sitting up in their beds, watching the movie, they were so into it they barely noticed Elena walk into the room. And Elena saw the sleeping Damon sitting there between the two girls and Elena just smiled at the sight of everything.

"Mommy!" Rachel and Santana both said once they saw Elena in the room and they got out of bed and rushed over to her and hugged her and they woke Damon up too

"I missed you today Mommy" Rachel said

"Me too" Santana chimed in

"But Aunt Caroline and Daddy took care of us **all day**" Rachel smiled

"They did, huh?" Elena asked

"Yep" Santana said "Daddy was watching the movie, but he fell asleep"

"I'm up now" Damon said "And by the way, we are never _ever_ getting a hamster…thing like the one in this movie, it would give me nightmares"

Rachel and Santana giggled before running over to Damon and giving him a big hug.

"What was that for?" Damon asked them both

"For taking care of us today" Rachel smiled

"Aunt Caroline did most of that today" Damon said

"But you told us the funny stories and watched movies with us all day" Santana smiled

"That's taking care of us too" Rachel smiled

"…I love you girls" Damon smiled and kissed them both on the cheek

"We love you too Daddy" Rachel and Santana said and hugged him again


	3. The Puppy

**A/N: **Okay, so this chapter is going to be Santana & Rachel's 6th Birthday (They don't actually have the same birthday but since they are within a week of each other, they celebrate it on Santana's actual birthday together), and Rachel & Santana want what all little girls want for their birthday, a puppy. But since Damon has a special surprise for his little princesses ;) xoxo, Avril

P.S. OHMYGOD! TVD tonight! Did you guys see it? The Delena moments were amazing, plus Stefan is locked up in the tomb with Katherine now so Damon has Elena all to himself ;) Plus, in the previews, Stefan and Katherine have sex, in the tomb! I can't wait for next week. And does anyone know if Rose is in next weeks episode? Because she just kinda took off there at Slater's and I don't know if she came back to the Boarding House…or what really happened with her, so if you know, let me know because that's really confusing me right now! Thanks :]

**

* * *

Chapter Three: **The Puppy

"Daddy," Rachel said as she walked into the living room where Damon was, sitting there and reading a book "Why can't me and Santana get a puppy for our birthday?" Rachel asked as she scooted onto Damon's lap and made him stop reading so he could answer her

"Because, I don't want your Uncle Stefan tempted to eat your puppy every time he comes over here" Damon sighed

"Daddy!" Rachel said, knowing that wasn't the truth

"And I don't want a barking furball running around her" Damon said "I get to hear the neighbors dog every morning"

"Everyone else has a dog except for me and Santana" Rachel pouted

"Brittany and Luna don't" Damon pointed out

"Yeah, but-"

"I don't wanna hear it Rachel" Damon sighed "No dogs, and no kittens so don't even try that"

"Fine" Rachel huffed and got off of Damon's lap and walked out of the living room past Elena

"Do I want to know?" Elena asked as she walked into the living room and sat down next to Damon and kissed him on the cheek

"Not really" Damon sighed "It's the same as last time"

"The puppy thing" Elena said

"That would be it" Damon said

"Why don't you just get them a dog Damon? You know they are not gonna back down" Elena said

"Yeah, like a certain someone I know" Damon said with a smirk and Elena smiled

"Hey, they get it from you too" Elena said

"Mostly you" Damon said

"Just, get them a puppy Damon." Elena said

"Your changing the subject" Damon said

"No, you're trying to change it" Elena laughed "Why are you so against them getting a puppy?"

"Because, how can I be against something I already got them?" Damon asked with a smirk

"…You got them one already?" Elena asked curiously

"It's in Bonnie and Jeremy's care for right now" Damon smiled

"And you did this without me?" Elena asked

"I'll still say you got it for them too" Damon laughed

"What kind of dog did you get them Damon? I'm kinda scared to find out" Elena said

"Nothing…bad" Damon said

"Damon…" Elena said

"Just more of a guard dog for when they get older, it'll look intimidating but, I compelled it to be a complete softy to the girls and me and you" Damon smiled "He doesn't really like guys all too much though, so it's mostly been Bonnie taking care of him"

"Damon, I can't believe you compelled the puppy!" Elena hissed "What kind of dog is it exactly?"

"…A Rottweiler" Damon admitted

"Damon! Seriously, a Rottweiler?" Elena asked

"He's compelled, he's already trained and everything" Damon said

"They are 6 years old Damon, I don't think you really have to worry about boys already and start intimidating them with guard dogs" Elena said

"But this is the perfect time to start. They'll know not to come near Rachel or Santana" Damon smiled

"You have issues" Elena sighed

"They are my little girls, I have a right to be overprotective" Damon smiled and kissed Elena "Plus, once you see the puppy, you'll fall in love with him, I have to admit, he's kinda adorable"

"You're lucky I love you" Elena smiled and kissed him

* * *

"There, now you're princesses" Elena smiled at Rachel and Santana when they were all dressed up for their birthday party and they had their tiara's on now

"Thank you Mommy" They both said and kissed Elena on the cheek

"Now, go downstairs and have fun with your friends, I'll be right there" Elena said

Rachel and Santana walked to their door and Damon was standing there.

"Happy Birthday girls" Damon said and smiled at them

Rachel and Santana looked at each other and then glared up at Damon and without a word, walked past him out their bedroom door and downstairs.

"What was that about?" Damon asked

"You know why" Elena said

"So they hate me now?" Damon asked

"Only until you give them the puppy" Elena smiled

"Well then let's get this over with, because I really can't stand them being mad at me" Damon sighed and Elena laughed and kissed Damon on the cheek and held his hand as they walked downstairs together

* * *

"Alright girls, time for your last present" Elena said as Damon walked over with a big wrapped up present and set it down in front of Rachel and Santana and they glared at him

"Go ahead" Damon smiled and encouraged them to open it

Rachel and Santana both took off the lid of the present and the puppy popped up and looked over the edge of the box and wagged his tail when he saw Santana and Rachel.

"You got us a puppy!" Santana squeaked and hugged the puppy

"He was supposed to be a surprise" Damon smiled

"I'm sorry we I was mean to you Daddy" Rachel said and walked over to Damon and hugged him since he was crouching down on the ground with them

"I'm sorry too Daddy" Santana said and let go of the puppy and hugged Damon and they went and hugged Elena too

Soon the puppy started barking and trying to jump out of the box. Elena walked over and got the puppy out and he ran right over to Rachel and Santana and started covering them with kisses and they were smiling and laughing the whole time.

"So, what are you girls gonna name him?" Damon asked them

"Fritzi" Rachel and Santana said

"…Fritzi?" Damon asked them confused and Rachel and Santana nodded and smiled "Okay, Fritzi it is then" Damon sighed "Happy Birthday" Damon smiled and kissed them both on the cheek


	4. The Backyard Adventure

**A/N: **This was next up in my stories to catch up on updating. Luckily, I already kinda planned out this entire story, so now all I have to do is write the chapters! I should do that more often so I don't spend hours trying to figure out what to write, just get it all done in one shot and write it ;) But anyway, here's the next chapter, please don't kill me for being so behind on all of this stuff. To make up for it, I've been wishing for Delena every night at 11:11 :P So…please don't kill me ;) I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and can't wait for the new year! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Four: **The Backyard Adventure

"Can we go one day without Stefan and Caroline around?" Damon asked Elena

"No" Elena said "You know the girls are friends with Brittany and Luna"

"I'm starting to wish they were friends with the vampire hunter instead. I don't mind the girls, it's their parents that get annoying" Damon grumbled

"Well, you have to deal with it, for all eternity" Elena said "Just like how you have to deal with me"

"There's a difference" Damon pointed out "You, I want to spend all of eternity with you. It's them I can do without for all eternity" Damon said

"You don't mean that, you love Stefan even though you won't admit it" Elena sighed

"I can think of a million different things to be doing right now instead of dealing with them all day" Damon said

"Damon, just…please deal with it today" Elena sighed "You're not exactly making things easy around here with your constant complaining about Stefan and Caroline"

"…Sorry" Damon sighed and kissed Elena "I guess I have been making a big deal of things, huh?"

"Just a little bit" Elena smiled and laughed and kissed Damon back just as they heard the door open and the two little girls run inside and into the living room where Rachel and Santana were

"No running!" Caroline yelled after them and they slowed down and sat down on the couch next to Rachel and Santana instead

"Well, look who's here, Barbie and Ken, right on time" Damon said with a smirk

"Nice to see you too Damon" Caroline sighed

"I would say the same thing, but I see you two almost _every single day_" Damon said

"Damon…" Elena said warning him

"I'd listen to your wife if I were you Damon, she sounds serious, sounds like she might cut you off from sex for a month if you keep it up" Caroline said and winked at Elena and Damon knew now that the idea was in Elena's head and he **had** to behave now.

"Okay, okay, I'm done now" Damon sighed "So, what are we doing today?"

"The girls said something about going to the park" Elena said

"Okay, fine, let's take them then" Damon said and walked out into the living room to get them

Damon walked out into the living room and looked on the couch and all he saw there in place of Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Luna were pillows. Instead of freaking out like he wanted to, he deiced to quickly go around the house to see if he could find them, there was nothing, not even their dog Fritzi was around.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked walking into the girls room where Damon was

"The girls aren't here" Damon said "Even Fritzi's gone"

"What? What do you mean the girls are gone Damon?" Stefan asked and was starting to get worried now too

"I mean they are not in this house. None of them are, I checked everywhere, they are all gone, the dog included" Damon hissed

"We've got to tell Caroline and Elena-"

"No!" Damon said and stopped Stefan "The last thing we need is them freaking out and flipping over every car and house in the neighborhood looking for them. We'll just tell them the girls wanted to play outside and we're going to watch them, they relax inside, and we go look for them, got it?" Damon asked

"Fine" Stefan sighed and they both took off downstairs

* * *

"I think Mommy and Daddy are going to be really mad at us Santana!" Rachel said as they were all walking through the woods together with Fritzi leading the way

"They won't even know we're gone! You know how Daddy and Auntie Caroline fight" Santana said

"I think Rachel's right Santana, I think we should go back to the house" Luna said

"They won't notice we're gone" Brittany smiled "I put pillows in our place"

"Yeah, because my Daddy is going to be fooled by pillows" Rachel said sarcastically

"Wow, Rachel, I think I'm finally rubbing off on you. I think soon I'll be able to call you my sister" Santana said

"Wait…did you hear that?" Luna asked and stopped dead in her tracks and the other girls did too while Fritzi stopped and growled now

"Down Fritzi" Santana said "…Who's there?"

"Santana!" Rachel hissed "You don't ask who's there! It's not a knock knock joke! It could be a big grizzly bear with rabies for all we know!"

"You're really smart Rachel, you know that?" Brittany asked

"I'm not a grizzly bear with rabies" Someone said from one of the trees and all the girls screamed while Fritzi barked

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Damon stopped and asked and Stefan stopped too and he heard the girls screaming

"We have to find them Damon" Stefan said

"I know, I'm working on it" Damon hissed "We'll find them faster if we split up"

"Fine, meet me back here" Stefan said

"Alright" Damon said and took off in the opposite direction from Stefan and started trying to find the girls scent again and be able to track them down, he just hoped he could find them before Elena and Caroline noticed, or worse, before the girls got hurt.

* * *

"Who are you?" Santana asked and they boy climbed down from the tree once the girls stopped screaming

"I'm Jake. I just moved in next door with my family a few days ago" He said and smiled once he was down from the tree

"Oh, well, I'm Santana, this is my sister Rachel, and these are my cousins Brittany and Luna" Santana said and introduced everyone "And this is mine and Rachel's dog Fritzi. He doesn't like boys so…you might wanna stay away from him"

"…Good to know" Jake said and took a few steps back away from Fritzi

"How old are you?" Rachel asked

"6" Jake said

"Cool, we're all 6 too" Brittany smiled

"Brittany!" Luna hissed at her sister

"What? I'm just being nice" Brittany smiled

"_Rachel! Santana!" _Damon called out to them

"_Brittany! Luna!" _Stefan called out too

"I told you they weren't going to believe the pillows were us!" Rachel said

"What's going on?" Jake asked confused

"Our Dads are looking for us" Luna sighed

"And they are going to be **really** angry" Rachel said

"Not helping Rachel' Santana said

"Well, we wouldn't be in this mess if we had just stayed at home, but no, someone **had** to go into the woods" Rachel said

"Rachel, relax, you're starting to sound like Mom" Santana said "We'll just do what we always do"

"And what's that?" Brittany asked

"Say sorry and I love you Daddy a million times" Santana smiled

"…It does always work" Rachel sighed

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later then" Jake sad "I'll see you guys in school"

"Bye Jake" All the girls said and waved goodbye to him while they waited for Stefan and Damon to find them

* * *

"What we're you girls thinking?" Damon hissed at them once he found them and walked up to them

"Daddy!" Santana and Rachel said and ran up to Damon and hugged his legs making him unable to move and they looked up at him "We're sorry Daddy"

"You girls are in **big** trouble" Damon said as Stefan walked up to the girls now and scooped up Brittany and Luna and hugged them tightly "…But not right now" He sighed and bent down to pick them up and hug them now too "For now, let's just get home, okay?"

"We love you Daddy" Rachel and Santana said and hugged Damon back

"I love you both too" Damon smiled and started walking before stopping and turning around to see Fritzi sitting in place "Come on Fritzi" Damon said and Fritzi went charging off towards the house ahead of all of them

* * *

"Ready to go?" Elena asked the girls and they walked into the house with Damon and Stefan

"Go where?" Rachel asked

"The park, like you girls said earlier" Elena smiled

"Yeah, let's go!" Brittany said

"Alright, Damon, Stefan, are you coming?" Elena asked them

"…I think we're gonna skip this trip" Damon sighed "We're a little tired out from playing with them outside"

"Alright wimps, have it your way" Caroline laughed

Damon wanted to say something but he let it go and watched Elena and Caroline leave with the girls before he poured him and Stefan a drink and they sat down on the couch in the living room.

"They are only 6 years old and they already know how to sneak out…imagine when they're 16" Damon grumbled

"Don't even remind me" Stefan sighed


	5. The Kindergarten Crush

**A/N: **Hi guys! So, I finally got around to writing another chapter for his. Truthfully, this story will probably get finished before all my other ones because I actually sat down and planned this story out one day and obviously I'm too lazy too do that with the other ones :P I'll get around to it though…Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope this one turns out cute because this chapter is going to be about one of the girls having their very first crush ;) And this is also the last chapter that will have the girls being five and six years old. The next one will be when their teenagers, so I'm thinking around 16, maybe 17? Probably 16 ;) xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Five: **The Kindergarten Crush

"So, how was school today?" Damon asked Rachel and Santana once they came running out to him and Elena outside the school

"Rachel has a-"

"Shh!" Rachel hissed at Santana and covered her mouth with her hand

"…Rachel has a what?" Elena asked worried

"Nothing" Rachel said and smiled

"Rachel has a crush on Jake" Santana said once she got Rachel's hand off her mouth

This time, Elena was relieved and Damon was the worried one standing there now. Elena got the girls into the car while Damon stood there the entire time completely silent. It wasn't until Elena walked over to him and tried to get him into the car that he finally moved and talked again.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked curiously

"She's only 5 and she already has a crush on some boy" Damon sighed

"You're freaking out about that?" Elena asked and giggled "Come on Damon, like you said, she's five years old, it's just a crush. Didn't you ever have a crush on someone when you were little?"

"This isn't about me! It's about my little girl having her first crush already" Damon sighed

"Damon, relax. It's not like she's going to run off and go get married to the guy. She's five. The only place she can run off to is the back yard" Elena said and kissed him on the cheek "Now come on, let's go"

"Who is this Jake kid anyway? I never heard of him until now" Damon said

"They moved in next door a few weeks ago, remember?" Elena asked

"Oh, right" Damon said "Great, he's our next door neighbor"

"Damon" Elena said and glared at him

"I'm not worried…I trained Fritzi well. As long as Rachel stays by Fritzi, everything is okay" Damon said

Elena just rolled her eyes at Damon and got into the car. She didn't dare to tell him now that Santana already told her a week ago that she has a crush on some boy in her class too. His reaction to this was already bad enough, he didn't need to freak out twice as much now.

* * *

Damon stood there silently in the girls bedroom door way as they were playing with Luna and Brittany in there. Elena was walking down the hallway and stopped and noticed him just standing there.

"…Still freaking out about the whole crush thing, huh?" Elena asked

"…No" Damon said

"Uh huh" Elena said and smiled before she kissed him on the cheek quickly "You're freaking out way too much about this"

"It's just…147 years I thought I wasn't able to ever have a family or anything like this, and then these two little girls come along and…I don't want anyone to take them away from me" Damon said and kept his eyes on the girls in their room the whole time he said that

Elena gently tugged at his hand and led him away from the girls room and downstairs.

"No one is taking them away from you Damon. Their just…growing up. That's what they're supposed to do after all, grow up." Elena said

"Yeah but…can't we stop that? I mean we're vampires for crying out loud!" Damon said

"No" Elena laughed "We can't. and even if you did do something like that, which I would have to kill you for, they wouldn't stop aging and growing up mentally"

"It's not fair" Damon said

"You've been alive longer than me, don't you know that life's not fair?" Elena asked

"Yeah" Damon sighed "I know that. I just…I don't want them to leave when they grow up"

"…Damon, their going to grow up someday, they'll want to leave and go see the world…" Elena said

"Can't we stop that?" Damon asked

"No." Elena said "Even when they get old enough to make that choice about wanting to be like us or not, you still couldn't stop them from leaving, especially if they do turn" Elena said "Their not going to want to stay around Mystic Falls for all of eternity"

"We're not staying in Mystic Falls for all of eternity" Damon said "Once they decide on what they want to do, we have to leave. That will be pushing it as it is" Damon sighed

"I know" Elena said "But we promised to keep them here, to grow up, to get used to the fact that no matter where they go, vampires and werewolves and whatever the hell else is out there will always be there in their lives"

"Unfortunately" Damon sighed "I just don't want to see my little girls grow up"

"I don't want them to grow up either" Elena smiled "Their so little, cute, innocent, and they stay out of trouble…most of the time" Elena laughed "But their going to grow up. They aren't going to be little, innocent, and stay out of trouble forever, after all, look at who their father is" Elena said and Damon smiled a little bit "But they'll always be _our _girls no matter what. Even when they grow up and leave the nest, they'll always be Rachel and Santana Salvatore"

"Unless they get married…oh god, what if they get married?" Damon asked

"I don't think you have to worry about that anytime soon, especially with Santana" Elena laughed "She changes her crush every week"

"Good to know" Damon sighed "…I guess you have a point though"

"Alright, now will you stop freaking out about this? You have a few more years to go before you have to worry about them like this again, okay?" Elena asked and laughed

"Yeah, okay" Damon said

"So, are you gonna go back up there and watch their every move or what?" Elena asked with a smile

"No, I'll be down here" Damon said

"Okay" Elena said and walked back upstairs to go check on the girls

Once Elena was gone, Damon whistled for Fritzi and he came trotting down the stairs and sat down right at Damon's seat.

"When they get older Fritzi, keep an eye on them for me when I can't" Damon sighed and patted Fritzi's head before he barked and wagged his tail and Damon


	6. The Little Girls

**A/N: **Well, it's been a while now, hasn't it? I think the last time this story was updated was…January? Around my birthday I'm pretty sure. Anyway, I finally decided to just go ahead and get back to writing these stories to finish them up. I'm a terrible procrastinator and I don't finish stories a lot. (Well, I mean I eventually do, but as you can see, it takes me a LONG time.) And for some reason, I was recently bitten by the inspiration bug and decided to start getting these stories off hiatus and finished. I deleted a few (maybe you noticed, maybe you didn't.) because I had no idea what I was going to do with them from there. And since I had no idea's, they got deleted. Most of the stories are still here, I think I only deleted three, but I'm pretty sure all the favorites are still up. (At least I hope their your favorites, I just guessed since the ones I deleted didn't have a lot of reviews and I had no ideas.) So with all of that being said, as I predicted, this is the first story I'm taking off hiatus. I'll probably have taken down the Author's Note on this story by now to make it official. But now, we go into the teenage Salvatore girls lives. I decided on making them 16 in here now, so, away we go. xoxo, Avril

* * *

**Chapter Six: **The Little Girls

Rachel sat up in her room, with only the light on her nightstand lighting up the room, absentmindedly twirling her long dark brown hair around her finger as she sat in bed, reading one of her favorite books, _Gone with the Wind_. It was for school and though her sister preferred to watch the movie instead of boring herself to death with the book, Rachel actually liked reading the book more. Rachel was well adjusted to everything around her, with the vampires, witches, and werewolves; even though she had known about them all her life, it didn't really hit her until she was about 13 years old that not everyone deals with their Dad walking around the house drinking a blood bag and not aging a day, or their Uncle accidentally going on a bunny killing spree when he'd get into a small fight with their Aunt. She knew that people weren't always what they seemed, like how her parents managed to flawlessly pull off the whole completely human thing, if only people had walked into the house unannounced one day and saw blood bags around the house and pictures of her parents from 16 years ago looking the same as they do now. Another thing she knew is that sometimes, hearing a slight noise outside your bedroom window could mean that there was a creature of the night stalking you and counting the multiple ways to kill you and rip you open. Though Rachel knew her Mom and Dad would be in her room in a _second_ if they heard anything slightly wrong, Rachel still demanded that her parents teach her how to defend herself if anything should happen. So, they sent her and Santana to the best person they could to teach them how to protect themselves, Alaric. He taught them everything he knew, he even gave them a few of his handy vampire killing gadgets, only if they swore to never raise them up to their parents and though Rachel took it as a joke, Santana saw it as an opportunity to get what she wanted from her parents, but she never told Alaric that. Eventually, even Luna and Brittany learned from Alaric too along with Alaric's son Adam teaching the girls more of the fighting parts of protecting themselves. So if for any reason Damon and Elena couldn't get to Rachel and Santana, they knew how to keep themselves pretty safe. And nothing had ever dared try to touch one of the Salvatore girls, not until tonight at least.

Rachel heard the leaves outside her tree moving around and it sounded like something was climbling up the tree. She knew it wasn't the wind since there was no wind out there tonight. Instantly, Rachel got to her feet and grabbed one of the wooden stakes she kept hidden under her pillow. She slowly and quietly got out of bed and waited by the open window, waiting for something to even try and come into her room.

"_Rachel!" She heard a familiar voice whisper from her window. _

Curious, Rachel lowered the stake and peered around the curtains to look out her window and to see none other than Jake sitting up there in the tree, waving to her.

"_Jake!" Rachel hissed and looked around, she knew her parents would hear them soon. "What are you doing here? It's midnight on a Tuesday night!" _

"Just thought I'd say hi." Jake smiled and said normally now.

"_Shh!" __Rachel hissed and turned around, looking to see if her parents were in her room, thankfully, they weren't_. _"You need to leave Jake, my parents are…light sleepers. My Dad will kill you and ground me for life if you don't leave!" _

"_Fine, sorry!" Jake said "See you tomorrow in school?" _

"_Where else would I be? It's Mystic Falls, not much to do." Rachel said with a slight smile as she watched Jake climb down the tree and once he was safely down she shut the window and the curtains, not wanting anyone else to decide to drop in for the night. _

* * *

Damon was up and pacing the room back and forth while Elena sat up in bed, reading and waiting for Damon to calm down and come back to bed.

"Are you done yet? All your pacing is giving me a headache." Elena sighed and looked up from her book.

"He was right _there!_ He was right at her window! What the hell is that all about?" Damon asked and kept pacing as if he never heard Elena.

"Damon, she's 16. Last I checked, around the time I was 16 I had a certain guy climbing up to my bedroom window too." Elena said and glared at him.

"You were 17 and that was different." Damon said.

"Really, how?" Elena asked.

"You didn't have a vampire father that could rip my throat out." Damon growled.

"Damon, you knew this was going to happen eventually. Plus, the kid didn't even go into her room, he was at the window. Rachel knows better that that." Elena said.

"She does, but he doesn't." Damon said.

"Damon, I swear, if you don't stop pacing back and forth I will ban you from this bedroom for the next two weeks." Elena said and Damon let out a sigh and came back to bed. "We had this same discussion back when the girls were five. I know that they're our little girls, you don't want them to grow up and date anyone, you want them to be little forever."

"It's not just that." Damon said.

"Really? What is it then?" Elena asked

"…Okay, so it's that." Damon admitted "I just can't help it though, if I know that _anyone_ is touching either one of my girls I just want to go…rip them apart limb by limb."

"You're going to want to do that to everyone that comes near them Damon, and you know you can't, right?" Elena asked and Damon stayed silent. "_Right?_" Elena asked again.

"Yeah, right." Damon finally said.

"Look, if it's really bothering you that much, why don't you just talk to the girls?" Elena asked.

"I am **not **having _that_ talk with my little girls." Damon stated.

"Not _that_ kind of talk." Elena said and rolled her eyes. "Just…talk to them. Give them a heads up about their physco father." Elena said with a slight smirk. "Plus, that talk is already taken care of."

"…Good to know." Damon sighed and rolled over in bed and turned the light off on his side of the bed and Elena did the same before snuggling up to him and giving Damon a kiss on the cheek before finally going back to sleep.

* * *

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad, see you later." Rachel said to her parents as she was heading for the door the next morning with Santana at her side and car keys in her hand.

"Wait a minute." Damon said, both girls freezing in place and looking at one another, wondering what they could have possibly done wrong, before turning around to face their Mom and Dad again.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked.

Elena looked over at Damon before her returned her look and she let out a sigh and grabbed her keys off the counter.

"I'm going to go see what Caroline called about this morning. Don't terrify our girls Damon." Elena sighed

"Mom…" Santana said with a slight look of terror in her eyes. Elena said nothing and gave the girls both a quick hug before leaving them alone with Damon. "This can't be good. Look, whatever Mrs. Sullivan said, she's lying, I totally wasn't talking about her when I said the words '_over talkative bitch'." _Santana said.

"…This isn't about school, but I'm guessing your Mom's going to get a phone call about the later, right?" Damon asked and Santana nodded before walking back into the kitchen with Rachel at her side, both of them putting their bags down on the table and Santana put down the keys too, knowing that they weren't going to be going to school anytime soon. "Anything else either one of you want to get out? You're not in trouble I just want to…talk to you both, like how we did when you were little."

"…We were seven Daddy, and you bribed us into those talks with ice cream." Rachel said and Damon couldn't help but smile a little bit when Rachel called him Daddy still even though she wasn't five anymore.

"Fine, you want ice cream?" Damon offered.

"…It's 6:30 in the morning." Santana said.

"Okay, don't say I didn't ask then." Damon shrugged and walked over to the girls and sat down across from them.

"So…what did you wanna talk about Dad?" Rachel asked.

"Look, whatever this is about, I love you and everything Dad, but if I don't get to practice today on time, the Coach is going to kill me." Santana said.

"Don't worry, this conversation isn't gonna last that long. I won't tell your mom about you girls missing school either…if you decide not to go today that is." Damon said.

"Thank _god_. There was this stupid book report thing due today and-" Santana said and looked at Damon who was watching her intently now. "…I did it but…I forgot…the last…sentence." Santana said and smiled weakly.

"I just wanted to talk to you two about…boys." Damon said.

"Oh god, Dad!" Rachel and Santana said at the same time.

"Not that!" Damon said and Rachel and Santana let out sighs of relief. "I meant just…I wanna know if there's any boys in particular that you two…have hanging around here."

"You heard Jake last night at my window, right? Is that what this is about?" Rachel asked and Santana looked at Rachel confused.

"Wait, Jake was at your window last night?" Santana asked.

"Yes, and you're lucky I could tell it was him and not some vampire, your Mom stopped me in time from going in there and ripping his head off." Damon sighed.

"Dad, I didn't know he was going to do something stupid like that. I mean, I didn't think any guy ever would if they've met you. You've made it clear to almost every guy in Mystic Falls that if they come near me and Santana or even look at us that you'll tear them into pieces and burn their remains and make S'mores over the fire." Rachel said.

"I'm pretty sure you used that exact threat on the last guy that took me out on a date." Santana said.

"Look, the point I'm trying to make here to you both is that…I know you're both growing up. I hate it, but you're both getting older. You're not my little girls who were running around this house with their cousins playing _Vampire Hunters_ or dressing up Fritzi in weird outfits." Damon said and both of the girls smiled a little bit, thinking about those times. "I guess I'm trying to say that…you're always going to be those little girls to me. That's why whenever I hear a boy climbing up a tree to one of your windows in the middle of the night, I wanna go kill them. But I know you're both growing up now…there are going to be boys and other things that I don't exactly like…I just want you girls to know that you don't have to tiptoe around me. Like how I know for a fact that you don't bring Jake over here to hang out because you think I'll well, kill him. But as of now, I'm…trying, to get used to you girls being…16 basically."

"So…you're saying we can bring boys over now?" Santana asked.

"Well, after your Mom reminded me of everything that happened before we got married…I'd rather meet the guy first before I start tracking him down by his scent and going to go kill him in the middle of the night." Damon said.

"First off…EW." Santana said and gagged a little at the thought of her parents being all lovey dovey before they got married. "Second…does this mean I can bring Zak over to meet you guys? Me and him are going out on a date Friday and with this new you, I think it'd be nice for one of my dates to not be terrified of what could happen if it don't get home exactly at 11."

"Yeah, sure." Damon said and Santana leaned over and kissed her Dad on the cheek.

"Thanks Daddy. And on that note, I'm going to the mall today, you coming with me Rach? Or are you going to school?" Santana asked.

"No, I'm coming with you just…hold on a sec." Rachel said and Santana nodded as she grabbed her bag and keys and walked out the front door, going to go sit in her car to wait for Rachel.

"I know this was all because of last night." Rachel sighed and looked up at her Dad. "And…I think it's really cool of you Dad. But me and Jake…we're just friends, you really don't have anything to worry about there." Rachel smiled.

"Good to know." Damon smiled.

"Well…I'm going to the mall then. And after practice, when I come home, can Jake come over?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Damon said

"Thanks Daddy." Rachel said and kissed her Dad on the cheek and started heading for the front door before stopping and turning to face her Dad again. "Oh, and Dad." Rachel said getting his attention again. "I just want you to know, that no matter how _way_ overprotective you are of me and Santana…I get why you're so overprotective and I want you to know that, no matter what, you'll always be the one guy that I love the most Daddy. You don't have to worry about that." Rachel smiled and Damon smiled back at her before she walked out the door, off to the mall with Santana.


	7. The Return

**A/N: **Alright, so for the final four chapters of this story (including this chapter), since nothing can really ever just be perfect all the time with the Salvatores, I decided to liven it up a little bit, which is why if you noticed it now, I changed one of the genres of this story to 'Supernatural'. Even though this story has been all family and funny stuff up until now, it's changing a little bit towards the end, so I felt that it was right to change that. Anyway, as we all know, all the Salvatores (Elena and Caroline included in this story) all have a bit of a history for bad things following them, and even though the girls aren't Salvatores by blood, they still are considered Damon and Stefan's little girls and they mean _the world_ to them, so it makes sense that bad things would start to follow them around now, right ;) And so, now for the final stretch, I give you the return of Klaus to Mystic Falls. I felt like he should come back and cause some trouble since well, I really like Klaus. xoxo, Avril

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **The Return

Caroline was at home all alone. She had gotten used to being home alone during the day, since that was usually when Stefan went out hunting in the woods and the girls were off at school, it was just peaceful around the house and she had grown to appreciate those moments alone that she had. But she was just doing what she had always done really, cleaning up the house, maybe if she felt like it sitting down and reading a book in quiet for a little, but it was just another normal day. That was, until she heard a knock on the door. Caroline got up and walked to the door and opened it, seeing no one there but a letter left on the welcome mat. Caroline picked it up and looked at it curiously as she shut the door behind her and walked over to the living room, sitting down on the couch to look at the letter better. She saw her name written in perfect and elegant cursive on the front of the envelope and she opened it up to read the letter now.

'_Sweet Little Caroline, _

_Have you been keeping an eye on those lovely little girls of yours?_

_xx, Klaus' _

As soon as Caroline spotted the name signed at the bottom, her eyes widened and her mind started racing. She didn't know what to do or who to call first, if she should call anyone or go anywhere. She thought that they had seen the last of Klaus years ago after he let Stefan go again. It took Caroline a while to get the old Stefan back, months and months of having Damon and Elena help keep Stefan locked up and keeping him away from almost everyone that was human for a while until he was normal again and slowly able to have human blood again and not want to rip people apart. He still had human blood and sometimes he had the animal blood too to kinda even himself out, but it took him a while to get used to it again. And then there was the fact of that Klaus mentioned the girls. That meant he knew exactly who they were, he knew they were hers and Stefan's little girls, which almost meant that he knew about Damon and Elena's girls by now too. Caroline grabbed her car keys off the living room coffee table and raced out the front door, pulling her cell phone out at the same time and called Stefan first.

"Hey Care, I'm on my way home now." Stefan said automatically as soon as he answered the phone.

"No, meet me at the girls school, okay?" Caroline asked

"Care, what's wrong you sound-"

"No time to explain it all now, just meet me there, okay?" Caroline said panicked

"Alright." Stefan said and hung up and started racing off towards the school as well.

Once Caroline got to the school, she was relieved to see that they must have been in-between classes and that they were outside talking to their friends, but Rachel and Santana were no where in sight. Caroline got out of the car and the girls spotted her right away and walked up to her since they noticed the worried expression on their mothers face.

"Mom, what's wrong? Why are you here?" Luna asked right away.

"No time to explain it all now girls, just get in the car, we're going home." Caroline said.

The girls listened to her since they saw how flustered she was. Caroline grabbed her cell phone again and decided to call Elena now to let her know. Elena wasn't answering and Caroline got in the car and faced her girls now.

"Have you two seen Rachel and Santana today?" Caroline asked.

"They were here for the first two periods but then they just left or something, we haven't seen them since." Brittany said and shrugged.

"Crap." Caroline said under her breath and tried to call Damon now just as Stefan walked up to Caroline over by the driver's door.

"What's going on Caroline?" Stefan asked concerned as he noticed just how frantic Caroline looked now.

"Go into the office or something and see if someone took Rachel and Santana out of if they just walked off." Caroline ordered Stefan as she waited and waited for Damon to pick up.

"Care-"

"Just, please do it Stefan, it's important." Caroline said.

Stefan sighed and listened to Caroline as he walked off into the school and Caroline let out a sigh of relief when she heard Damon finally answer his phone.

"Yes Caroline?" Damon answered with his usual charming tone.

"Damon, have you heard from Rachel or Santana today? Like after they left for school?" Caroline asked.

"…No, why?" Damon asked "What's going on Barbie?"

"Where's Elena?" Caroline asked

"Upstairs giving Fritzi a bath. I'm not answering anything else until you tell me what's going on." Damon said. "So talk."

"I got a note today from Klaus." Caroline said.

"Klaus. As in Klaus from 16 years ago Klaus? The Original Klaus?" Damon asked.

"Yes. That one. How many people named Klaus do you know?" Caroline asked.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked and Caroline could hear the panic creeping its way into Damon's voice now too.

"Yes." Caroline said.

"What did the note say?" Damon asked

"He asked me if I was keeping an eye on my girls. I raced down here to the school and picked them up, they're safe. But I have no idea where Rachel and Santana are. Brittany said her and Luna haven't seen them since 2nd period. I sent Stefan inside to see if they're still here or what's going on." Caroline said without taking a break to breathe.

Stefan was walking out of the school and head right for the car getting in the passenger seat. "They're not there, they were taken out before 3rd period by someone named Sophie Morgan, she claimed to be their aunt apparently. Must have been a vampire, everyone in that office was compelled."

"Daddy, what's going on?" Luna asked and started feeling scared herself too now.

"Nothing to worry about, you girls are okay now." Stefan said trying to calm down Luna and Brittany now.

"Get Luna and Brittany over here. You and Elena stay here with the girls, Stefan and I are going looking for Rachel and Santana, you understand Caroline?" Damon asked over the phone.

"We're heading over there now." Caroline said and ended the call and started driving off over to Damon and Elena's house.

* * *

Rachel and Santana were sitting quietly in the strange living room, pretending they were compelled, even though every day Elena and Damon had them taking vervain so no one could ever compel them. They knew exactly where they were though, on the outskirts of towns, in the complete opposite direction of their house. This was one of the large mansions that had been abandoned for about 3 months now. The owners were killed a while back, and everyone in town was quick to look past the way they were killed, they simply chose to ignore it since things had been quite for ages and almost all of the town thought that their evil vampire days were over.

Rachel squeezed Santana's hand tightly and Santana squeezed Rachel's hand back just as tight. She knew Rachel was scared and she wasn't about to be scared too and have Rachel worry more than she always was. Santana was about to whisper something to Rachel, something like how their Dad would notice soon that something was up, he always had a sixth sense like that, he knew when they were in trouble somehow; but just as she was about to, their captor walked back into the room with a cup of human blood in her hands.

She had pale skin, almost as white as the couches they were sitting on, and she had fire engine red nails that looked like they could give someone a serious scratch if she used them right. Not to mention her perfect red hair that came down to just past her shoulders, her piercing silver/blue eyes, and that sinister smile she kept on her lips while she licked the blood off of them, her tight red dress that matched the blood in her glass, and her eyes locked on the girls.

"So," She said finally breaking the silence and putting the empty glass on the table. "You two are Damon Salvatore's precious little girls. The ones he _adopted_ with his little whore of a wife."

"You can't talk about our mom like that!" Rachel hissed and Santana glared at her.

"You've got spunk. I like it." She smiled at Rachel. "Oh, but I have ever right. You know that your mom there, _Elena_, she slept with your so called Uncle Stefan before she was with your Daddy, right? And if you know that, you must know then that your Daddy screwed Aunt Caroline too before she was a vampire and everything. God, and I thought my family was screwed up back when I was human." She laughed "The Salvatores are the picture of dysfunction. I mean, it was bad enough with the whole girlfriend swap thing they had, but then to get _married_, and adopt kids like normal people. That was the icing on the cake."

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" Santana hissed, her blood starting to boil as this lady in front of them continually picked their family apart.

"Oh sweet Santana." She said and got up and stood in front of Santana and tucked a stray hair of her's behind her ear. "I'm your new Aunt Sophie." She smiled. "Or at least, that's what I told those idiot humans at your school. I mean really, after 500 years of compelling people, compelling an office full of idiotic school officials is as easy as snapping a twig."

"What do you want with us?" Rachel asked.

"Well, surely you know why. Your Salvatores. Better yet, your Damon Salvatore's little angels. I could have got Stefan's girls too I suppose, but I'm just following orders. It was you two first. I think it's because the boss wants to see your Daddy get all whipped up. It's fun to play with people when they're all riled up." Sophie smiled

"Our Dad is gonna kick your ass when he finds us." Santana spat at Sophie.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see him try kid. I'm over twice his age. I use vampires like him as toothpicks. Plus, if your Daddy lays a finger on me, a much bigger and more powerful vampire will just come along and rip his pretty little heart out." Sophie laughed. "Now," Sophie said and lowered her fangs and bit into her wrist. "Be good little girls and drink up. Or, I could always make you, and I'm not talking about compulsion." Sophie smiled. "By the way, you both suck at faking being compelled." Sophie said as she held her wrist out to Rachel first. "Come on, I don't have all day you know." Sophie hissed.

Rachel took a deep breath and did what she was told to do. Sophie pulled away and moved over to Santana now and she did the same as Rachel did. Sophie pulled away from Santana and watched her wrist heal up and the girls wiped her blood off of their lips.

"Good girls. See? Now was that so hard?" Sophie asked. "Lets see your Daddy try to kill me now before I kill the both of you." Sophie said as she picked up her glass off the coffee table and walked out of the room, leaving Rachel and Santana alone again as they just kept squeezing each others hands tightly.

* * *

"So, we know someone named Sophie Morgan took the girls," Damon said as he stood out in front of the school with Stefan. "And we know that Klaus is back."

"That's it. That and he's going after the girls." Stefan sighed.

"Of course he's going after them. It's Klaus. He could have been watching all of us for who knows how long. He knows the girls mean everything to us!" Damon hissed.

"We'll find them Damon." Stefan said.

"And how are we gonna do that? The vampire that took them left no trail whatsoever which means she is as old as time or old enough to know a few tricks to keep us from tracking her." Damon said.

"She left a trail." Stefan said and Damon looked at Stefan curiously. "She left her name, she wants us to find her Damon, we just have to work harder." Stefan said. "If she was going to hide her scent, she must have had to use something more powerful than her scent to cover her tracks."

"I was wondering what that overwhelming scent of dog was doing around here." Damon sighed. "So she has a wolf cover her tracks…"

"We follow the werewolf." Stefan said.

"…It could be a trap too. The damn wolf trail could lead us right to Klaus and then we're dead before we can blink." Damon said. "Then who knows what he'll do to Rachel and Santana. And even if Elena and Caroline run with Brittany and Luna, it's only a matter of time before he gets to them too." Damon sighed.

"There's no way of knowing what's gonna happen, but we have to go after it Damon." Stefan sighed and started following the trail the wolf left. "Come on." Stefan said and Damon followed right behind him.

* * *

"Girls, you have a visitor." Sophie said with a smirk on her lips as she walked into the room and shortly after she walked in, a man followed behind her.

"Well, don't you girls look…_delicious_." The man said with a smirk and walked over to Rachel and Santana, sitting on the coffee table across from them to look them right in the eyes. "So young, so beautiful, and so full of life." He smiled and traced a vein in Santana's neck. "Your father must love you girls to pieces."

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"A friend. But, you can call me Klaus." The man smiled at her before another man barged into the room, he looked like he had just barely come out of the fight of his life.

"Sir, the Salvatore Brothers, they're here." The man said breathing heavily.

"Oh, looks like your father and uncle are coming to join the party now." Klaus said with a smile as he stood up and walked over to the man. "Stay with them Sophie, I don't want them getting any ideas about running off to Daddy."


	8. The Tragedy

**A/N: **Okay so here's chapter 8. Two more to go and then I'm finally done with this story! I hope you like this chapter, there's more Klaus and his plans and stuff like that ;) Oh, and once I'm done with this story, I think I might stick to one-shots of stuff for a while until I finish all my other stories that are still haunting me :P xoxo, Avril

**Chapter Eight: **The Tragedy

The Salvatore girls, all four of them, had faced some very strange things from the moment they were brought into their parents lives. First off, they obviously did not have a normal childhood, they grew up knowing their parents were vampires, things most people were supposed to be scared of. Instead of being told to stay out of something like their mother's make-up, they were told to keep out of the blood fridge their parents kept. They grew up around the stuff, watching their parents drink it, knowing what it was, but never even flinching around it. They also grew up knowing that their parents would look the exact same way all their life, never changing a single thing, the only thing that changed was them, while their parents seemed to stay unchanged. They grew used to seeing their parents face change from time to time, the veins under their eyes, the fangs in their mouth, though it was rare to see it, they had seen it enough to not be scared of it. They knew about how fast their parents were and how strong they were, they knew everything about vampires that there possibly was to know and yet, somehow, were able to be somewhat normal teenage girls. But they always knew one thing that would happen to them when they turned 18: their parents would give them a choice.

It was discussed when they were all around 13 and thought that vampires were the best thing ever, so the parents settled on giving them all a choice when they got older, if they still wanted to be vampires, they wouldn't fight them on it and they would change them. But if they wanted to stay human, they would let them be and still treat them as their little girls, even though they would go on knowing that their little girls would probably die long before they would. This choice meant everything to all the girls, though none of them knew what they would choose in two years, they thought about it all the time, the ups and downs about being a vampire or not being a vampire. But here and now, two of them had lost that choice. It wasn't a matter of if they _wanted_ to be vampires or not anymore, it was a matter of if Klaus decided to snap their necks or not. If he did, they would turn, they would become what they wanted or maybe didn't want, and if he decided not to snap their necks, well, then they would get their choice back. But there was just something in the air, something that the girls felt, that told them they weren't going to be leaving this house alive.

Damon and Stefan barged in through the front door of the house where Rachel and Santana were being kept only to be immediately grabbed by Sophie and a new vampire. The new vampire in the room looked almost as old as the girls, maybe a year younger, and she had long golden blonde hair in perfect curls that reached the middle of her back that made her look almost like a little doll. Her navy blue eyes were filled with malice as she grabbed Stefan and pinned him up against the wall, a low growl emitting from her throat as she held him there. Sophie effortlessly held Damon against the wall with one hand, while examining her perfect red nails on the other hand, making sure that pinning him down didn't ruin her nails. Klaus walked back into the room alone this time, he cast a glance over to Rachel and Santana that were frozen on the couch, hugging each other as they watched their fathers that they thought were so strong get tackled so easily by people half their size but twice as strong, and without a hair out of place.

"Well, you boys seem to have gotten better at sneaking around in the past few years, haven't you? Why you even managed to trick me for a minute there." Klaus said with a smirk on his lips. "But it is quite hard to get past my two girls here."

"Klaus, what are you doing back in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked and tried to push the little vampire off of him, but she was far stronger than him and held him down even harder now.

"Well, you two should know the answer to that one. Your little girls." Klaus smiled. "You've both changed so _drastically_ since I left town. You've become domestic, it's actually entertaining, just the thought of a vampire settling down is enough to tickle the funny bone. But to adopt children on top of it all, that is the icing on the cake."

"Let them go Klaus. Take us, let my girls go." Damon said.

"I could…but not without a parting gift of course." Klaus said and sauntered over to the girls. "You see Damon, they're all wired up with Sophie's blood running through their veins now, and if I were to let them go, then I wouldn't get to snap their necks and make them my own little monsters. They're around the same age as Karis over there…looks wise that is. She could use some friends. Or, of course, I could _really_ turn them into something and perhaps give them a little werewolf in their system as well."

"Don't you dare." Damon hissed and fought against Sophie, but she continued to hold Damon down effortlessly.

"I'd watch what you do there Damon, one false move and your girls will be dead before you know it." Klaus said and turned away and walked towards the table by the window in the room that had a vile of his blood resting on it.

While Klaus had his back turned, he heard Stefan reaching for something he had with him and a Cheshire cat grin crossed his face. "Have it your way then, Stefan." Klaus said to himself quietly.

Stefan grabbed the wooden stake he had hidden on him and plunged it through Karis's stomach while Damon did the same to Sophie, leaving them to crumble onto the ground. Just as Damon and Stefan were about to get to Rachel and Santana, Klaus was already there and the girls were already unconscious on the couch with their necks snapped leaving Damon and Stefan frozen in shock.

"I suppose they didn't need to be like me. They'll be monsters enough just being vampires, after all, look at their fathers." Klaus said and glanced over at Sophie and Karis as they pulled the stakes out of their guts and raced over to Stefan and Damon, plunging them through their backs now, making them hit the floor now in pain and the stake pierced through their stomachs.

"You owe me a new dress." Sophie hissed at Damon as she walked over to Klaus and looked down at the girls. "What do you want me to do with them?"

"Take them out into the woods. Send Karis out a hunting trip, have her bring in some humans so the girls can have a nice practice hunt." Klaus said and Sophie nodded and scooped up Rachel while Karis threw Santana over her shoulder and they carried the girls out into the woods behind the house as Klaus ordered while Klaus kneeled down to look Damon and Stefan in the eyes while they tried to pull the stakes out of their backs. "I think it's time you became good fathers and taught these two little girls how to tear people apart. Like a ripper. I believe that's your department of expertise if I remember correctly Stefan." Klaus said to him. "And I think it's time you became a ripper yourself Damon."

* * *

Rachel woke up in the woods first. She had a terrible headache and everything felt like it was all out of focus. After blinking a few times, everything snapped into focus and it seemed clearer than it ever had before. She kept hearing the sound of leaves rustling and she kept turning her head, looking for what could be the cause of it. Giving up on that since the noise stopped, sunlight shined in her eyes and it sent a sharp pain down her spine, she shielded her eyes from the sun using her hands, and that's when she realized the bracelet that was now on her arm that had a stone hanging from it that looked similar to her father's and mothers ring, it was the same blue stone. She never saw that bracelet before and certainly wasn't wearing it before…before what? In fact, Rachel started to wonder just how she got out here in the middle of the woods when the last thing she remembered was hugging her sister inside that strange house, watching her dad and uncle being thrown around like rag dolls. Her sister. Where was Santana? Rachel slowly stood up and started looking around frantically for her sister. She finally spotted here a few yards away from her and ran over to her side and started trying to shake her awake.

"Santana…Santana!" Rachel said as she started to slip into panic mode and she literally stopped breathing until Santana sat up straight as an arrow, gasping for air. "Thank god." Rachel said letting out a breath of relief as she hugged her sister tightly.

"Where the hell are we and why do I feel like I have the hangover from hell?" Santana asked and rubbed her forehead as Rachel let go of her.

Rachel spotted the same bracelet that she had on her sister now too and it finally hit her. The headache, the sunlight, the bracelets, things looking better and sounding louder than before…they were changed, that man, Klaus, he snapped their necks and changed them into vampires.

"San…I think we're…vampires." Rachel said. She didn't know how to feel now. They were changed against their will, though she had put thought into being a vampire when she turned 18, she didn't think she would have that choice so quickly taken from her. But there was that voice in the back of her mind, the one that had been there since Sophie took them from school that she wasn't going to make it though the day alive, and she was right, technically, her and Santana we not alive anymore. They were vampires.

"What?" Santana asked harshly and got up and started marching around the forest. "Hello? Hey, is anyone out here?" She yelled while Rachel sat in place on the forest floor in shock, the fact that she was a vampire now was slowly sinking in and she was realizing everything that her and her sister would have to deal with now. "HELLO?" Santana shouted.

"Jesus, could you shut _up_?" Karis asked as she walked into the woods.

"Who the hell are you?" Santana asked Karis.

"Karis. I'm one of Klaus's vampires." She said proudly.

"You're a vampire? You barely look 15." Santana said.

"So what if I'm 15? Your 16. And technically I'm 375." Karis said. "So I'd watch your tone with me because your not even a full vampire yet. Killing you would be as easy as ripping apart a tissue, got it?"

Santana swallowed as Karis kept her ice cold stare on her before she looked over at Rachel now. "Hey, forest nymph, get up." Karis ordered Rachel as she slowly stood up.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Hunting." Karis smiled. "I dragged in some dumb humans for you all to snack on. But first, your getting a lesson on hunting, so hurry up and follow me." Karis said and started walking off ahead of the girls as they followed closely behind her through the forest.

They finally reached where everyone else was and that was where they saw a truly horrifying scene. They say Stefan and Damon being held there by Klaus and Sophie with a dead body laying in front of them with a huge bloody mess all over their neck and two fang marks that were the source of all the blood, and Klaus had his mouth still covered with blood. Karis took Klaus's place and held Damon now while Klaus walked over to the girls.

"Look at you two, you will both truly be the most terrifying monsters I've created yet. Raised from baby vampires to become rippers, it's a marvelous day when you get to turn two innocent little Salvatore girls into bloodthirsty monsters." Klaus said and noticed already that Rachel's eyes were fixated on the blood oozing out of the dead body in front of them. "And you, little one, you are going to take after your Uncle Stefan I see. Already dying to get a taste of blood." Klaus smiled and looked over at Santana who was growling at Karis as she held her fathers hands behind his back tightly. "You, however, are going to be a problem I see." Klaus sighed "You're very hard headed, much like your father. So, either you be a good little vampire or I will end you right here and now, no second thoughts, just me ripping your heart out of your chest, understand?" Klaus asked.

"Yes sir." Santana said with some fear in her voice even though she refused to show it on her face.

"Good." Klaus said and turned to face Sophie and Stefan. "Now, Stefan, I think it's time you give these girls an example of how a ripper hunts and kills." Klaus said as a man walked into the area, dragging another man along with him, forcing him to walk ahead of him with his hands tied behind his back and duct tape over his mouth.

The man kicked the tied up man down and he landed right in front of Stefan as Klaus took the tape off of his mouth.

"Thank you, that will be all for now Xander." Klaus said as the man left the area now.

"Please, please don't kill me." The man on the ground begged.

"It's always better when they're begging." Klaus smiled. "Now, Stefan, rip him apart." Klaus ordered.

Sophie let go of Stefan but hovered close by him in case he tried to make a run for it. Stefan stood there frozen for a minute, debating on what to do, but when he knew there was no way out, he let out a sigh and did as Klaus commanded: he ripped the man apart. Right there in front of the girls. Santana watched in horror while Rachel watched and studied it. It scared her really, the fact that she wasn't sickened by it like Santana. Instead she found herself holding back with everything she had in her, to keep her from ripping that man apart with Stefan. Damon watched Rachel and his heart sank, he felt like he failed his girls. They were vampires now, and not only that, but one of his daughters was so desperately fighting the urge to slaughter that man right there in front of her, she was fighting tooth and nail against bloodlust and so obviously failing from the way she started breathing heavy and balling her fists while gritting her teeth. And Damon watched as the veins came out from under her eyes for the first time and he saw the first glimpse of her fangs as she gritted her teeth. Klaus watched Rachel closely since Santana seemed to be showing no interest at all in the blood, she just looked away horrified. But Rachel, she was showing promise for Klaus, she was _hungry_.

"Stop." Klaus said and Stefan pulled back immediately and stared at the broken and bloody mess in front of him now. He glanced up at Rachel and saw why Klaus told him to stop now. "Xander, bring in another one." Klaus called and shortly after, Xander walked back into their area with a young girl this time, Rachel and Santana realized now that she was a cheerleader from their school, Carly.

Xander did the same to her as he did to the man before and Carly laid in front of Rachel now as Klaus removed the tape from her mouth now and Carly started sobbing. "Please, don't kill me. Rachel, please don't kill me." Carly sobbed.

"Go on little one, your hungry, _eat._" Klaus said.

Rachel tuned out Carly's pleas for life and fixated on her pulse that was throbbing in her neck. Rachel tuned out her fathers and Santana's pleas as well as they told her to not kill Carly. Rachel tuned out everything except for the sound of Carly's pulse, and it drove her mad. She finally gave in and pounced on Carly and sank her fangs into her throbbing neck. She heard Carly screaming as she tore into her neck, but all she cared about was the blood. Once Rachel heard her heart stop and felt the last of the blood reach her lips, she pulled away and looked up around her. Sophie, Karis, and Klaus all had smiles plastered on their faces while Klaus and Sophie applauded the young vampires work, for someone so small and so new, she was truly menacing. Rachel let out a ragged breath as she felt her fangs retract now and the veins under her eyes vanish. She was a vampire now, she just drained someone she knew dry. She knew it was supposed to feel wrong, especially after hearing those screams from Carly, but…it didn't. It felt _good_. She felt like she did something good even though her brain was screaming to her that what she did was so wrong.

"The perfect killing machine. Why I haven't seen anything so wonderful since Stefan here." Klaus said. "Excellent work little one."

Rachel's eyes wandered over to her father now, and she saw the sadness in his eyes. He looked like she just killed him. He just watched his sweet little girl rip a friend of hers to shreds, all for blood. "…Dad." Rachel said in a broken whisper and Damon just looked down at the ground while Rachel felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Oh, now look at what you've done to her." Klaus said to Damon and walked over to Rachel's side and helped her stand up now. "Someone is being a terrible father." Klaus said and glanced over at Karis who nodded and with one swift movement, she twisted his arm and sent him crumpling to the ground in pain.

"Dad!" Santana yelled, but didn't dare move.

"Oh don't worry darling, we're almost done. Your Daddy here just has to make a quick kill and then you and I'll let you go. Your mine now anyway, Sophie can keep track of you both." Klaus said.

"You're letting us go?" Stefan asked.

"Of course. Well, I have to make sure I turn these two into rippers here. I'll give them two more years with you here in this god forsaken town. Then, I come back and collect my little monsters. By then, I hope to have your girls with me as well Stefan." Klaus smiled and looked over at Damon. "But, I have to be sure that you keep these girls trained. Killing like true rippers. I want blood baths coming from this town. When I come back in two years, I want the rivers to be made of _blood_, you understand?" Klaus question Damon as he stood back up. Damon slowly and painfully nodded as Karis grabbed him again.

"Good. And don't think you can fool me, I have eyes everywhere in this place." Klaus said. "Now, where were we, oh, yes. Xander, bring in two more." Klaus called.

* * *

They finally escaped. The sun was burning a bright red as it set on this terrible day. As soon as they were far enough away from the house, Damon pulled both of his girls into a hug, not wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry." Damon said to them both, he must have repeated that fifteen times so far since they left, the girls said that it wasn't his fault repeatedly.

They weren't mad at their father or anyone for that matter. What happened had happened. They were vampires now, they had to be rippers now as well since they had overheard that Klaus was making Karis stay behind and keep an eye on the girls progress as rippers. Stefan joined in on the hug now too, he knew soon that this would be his daughters fates as well unless they figured out a way to save them and keep Rachel and Santana away from Klaus. But until then, they were going to comply with the rules, they would think of any and every way to save them, all of them.

"I promise you girls, I will _not_ let you leave with him, you understand?" Damon told them as he and Stefan pulled away and the girls nodded, wiping tears from their eyes. "Good…now come on, let's go home."


End file.
